Sub Arbore
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke celebrate their anniversary the only way they know how - hot, sweaty, and together.  Fluffy smut, NaruSasu


Naruto let his car coast to a stop in the large gravel driveway, bubbles of excitement lining his stomach. Putting the handbrake on, he cut the engine and looked up at the big country cottage that he had been coming to almost every day for the past twelve months. His fingers curled around the steering wheel for a moment, clenching hard, and then he grabbed his rucksack off the passenger seat and got out of the car.

As he slammed the door shut, he noticed the curtains twitch in the window right above the driveway. He grinned and shouldered his bag, marching up to the front porch where muddy walking boots and wellingtons were scattered haphazardly, and didn't even have the chance to do his normal obnoxious knock before the front door opened.

It didn't matter how many times Sasuke opened the door for him, Naruto always had to take a long, appreciative look and then remind himself that this was _his_. And today was no exception; in fact, Naruto took a particularly long look today because Sasuke had clearly made more of an effort with his appearance than normal. His unruly hair had been teased into tantalising black tousles that framed his pale, angular face. Though his clothes were pretty typical of a rich country boy, Naruto knew that the dark grey polo shirt and loose jeans were brand new, because he'd never seen them before.

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to finish with his lechery, and when blue eyes finally met smoky black ones, a small smirk quirked the corner of his mouth. "Quite finished leering, Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned wolfishly and stepped over the threshold, dropping his bag on the floor and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist possessively. He pressed his face to Sasuke's hair for a moment, inhaling the smaller man's comforting scent before moving his lips to the sensitive patch of skin just under Sasuke's ear.

"Doesn't matter how many times I see you," he breathed against Sasuke's flesh, "You look amazing every time you open that door." Sasuke shivered slightly and pressed his torso firmly against Naruto's, letting out a soft gasp when the blond's hands dipped under the hem of his shirt and spread out across his lower back, hot and domineering and keeping him close. Naruto hummed softly as he bit gently at Sasuke's ear lobe, tugging on it demandingly.

"Can I at least... ah... close the door?" Sasuke managed, knowing that his nosy neighbours were probably having a field day right now at the sight of Naruto ravishing the Uchiha lad right in the doorway.

"Why, embarrassed?" Naruto purred, his lips moving further south to brush against the juncture of Sasuke's throat and collarbone, warm tongue slipping out to dip into the crevices of Sasuke's delecotage.

Sasuke _was_ embarrassed, but he wasn't going to say that because Naruto would just take it further. "I'm just wondering if you're okay with people seeing what only you're supposed to see." He wasn't referring to his body, although that _was_ for Naruto's eyes only. Naruto had long ago laid claim to the faces Sasuke made during their little moments together, the expressions that the general public never got to see because there was always a wall of indifference to cover them up. Naruto was proud that he was the only person to see Sasuke when he let down all his guards.

It worked. Naruto let out a small, territorial growl and pushed the door shut behind him, kicking it into its frame when it didn't close all the way.

"Was gettin' cold anyway," he mumbled into Sasuke's neck, nipping the skin there gently before turning his attention to Sasuke's face; more specifically, his mouth. He brushed his lips once against Sasuke's, lightly, and then crushed their mouths together, tongue immediately sliding out and demanding to be accepted. Sasuke didn't fight it, parting his lips and groaning quietly when he felt the slick muscle sliding against his, their mouths moving against each other in a dance they had long perfected. Occasionally, Naruto would pull away but latch his teeth on Sasuke's lower lip, tugging on it roughly and forcing Sasuke to reconnect the kiss.

Their hands roved, one of Naruto's remaining on Sasuke's back whilst the other extracted itself from under his shirt to secure itself in Sasuke's soft hair. Sasuke's hands in contrast were more concerned with the front of Naruto, sliding over what little expanse of firm, broad chest he had access to with their bodies melded together as they were. His slender fingers curled in Naruto's t-shirt as he kissed back, small gasps and groans escaping their mouths occasionally and filling the otherwise silent entrance hall.

Sasuke didn't realise that Naruto had been backing them up slowly until he was slammed roughly against the wall opposite the front door. The hand that had been at his back was gone, now securing itself on the collar of Sasuke's shirt and holding him in place as Naruto took more control of the situation and let his greedy nature take over. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as their hips were forced harshly against each other, denim-encased erections rubbing together and making them both shudder with want. Unable to help himself, Sasuke arched his body into the sensations, his back curving away from the wall and his chest and stomach pressing flush against Naruto's own.

"Been waiting for this _all_ day," Naruto growled, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his hair sticking to his forehead where a thin sheen of sweat was beginning to appear. For a moment, they just stayed like that, nose to nose, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hip to hip, eyes locked and transmitting a wealth of emotions that neither ever needed to voice out loud. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath on his lips, could sense the tension coiling in the blond's muscles. He wanted what Naruto wanted just as badly, if not more. But this wasn't how he had planned today to go.

"W-wait," he moaned reluctantly as their hips were crushed together more insistently, Naruto having taken a step forward so that Sasuke was now fully pressed against the wall.

Naruto's voice was deep with impatience and desire. "Wait?" he rumbled inquisitively, sounding confused as to why Sasuke would try to stop this.

Sasuke summoned up all of his self-restrained and pushed Naruto away, feeling his dick protest vehemently from its prison in his jeans. "Not yet," he panted, his face determined as he looked up at Naruto. "I have... other plans for us."

Naruto looked as though he was about to question exactly what plans Sasuke had that involved cock-blocking him the moment he walked in the door, but he evidently caught the glint of mischief in Sasuke's eyes because he didn't protest any further than a frustrated groan.

"_Fine_," he muttered, adjusting his situation and walking over to the door, picking his rucksack up off the doormat and then kicking his shoes off. "I was thinking we'd have to move anyway, I saw your parents' car in the drive."

Sasuke had completely forgotten that his family was home, and silently thanked every entity that he had ever heard of that he had managed to prevent sex in the hall when his mother could have walked in on it.

"Let's go up to my room," he said, and Naruto nodded in agreement before climbing the staircase at the end of the hall, taking the steps two at a time. When he reached the landing, Sasuke's brother emerged from his room like a meerkat, curious to see what all the noise was about.

"Oh, hello Naruto," he said, not looking in the least bit surprised to see the blond. Naruto was pretty much a part of the family now, from the amount of time he spent in the Uchiha household.

"S'up Itachi," Naruto returned, not staying to hear how the older man was as he made his way down the landing and into Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed close behind, giving Itachi the finger when the older sibling started making thrusting movements with his hips and waggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke closed the bedroom door behind him, watching as Naruto bounded onto the double bed and inevitably hit his head on the low ceiling – something he did every single day without fail. The blond didn't even make a noise of protest now, probably because he was so used to it that it didn't hurt anymore, and proceeded to open his bag with an excited grin on his face.

"We gonna do it one at a time, or both together?" he asked eagerly, looking like a child at Christmas. Sasuke repressed the smile that was trying to fight its way onto his face and opened his wardrobe, reaching up and pulling a plastic bag off the top shelf.

"Let's do it together before you rupture a blood vessel," he suggested, climbing onto the other side of the bed and sitting down cross-legged opposite Naruto, who mirrored him with a broad grin. They both reached into their bags and enclosed their hands around the contents.

Naruto did the countdown. "Three, two, one!" They both pulled the contents of their bags out and put them in each other's laps, wrapping paper rustling loudly. Naruto didn't wait for the go-ahead, instead grabbing the card off the top of his present and pulling the envelope off it eagerly, Sasuke doing the same with his own card.

There was silence as they read the long messages that had been written inside them, their eyes drinking in every carefully considered word. Sasuke could feel his face getting hot and knew he was blushing by the end of Naruto's rather raunchy message. When he looked up, Naruto was still reading his card, a huge smile on his face as his finger ran down the lines of neat cursive handwriting.

Finally, they met eyes.

"Happy anniversary," Naruto said, his face alight with pure happiness.

"Happy anniversary," Sasuke replied, cheeks still red. Naruto laughed and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Sasuke's in a long but chaste kiss that left Sasuke feeling as though he had just been dropped a thousand feet in an out of control elevator.

"The um... the presents?" he suggested, his head reeling a little. Naruto didn't need telling twice, his fingers ripping the neat black paper off his small present in a matter of seconds. His eyes narrowed a little when he produced a black box.

"What is this?" he asked, sounding almost suspicious. He held it up, thumb ready to flip it open, but waited for Sasuke to reply.

"Open it and see, dumbass," Sasuke answered, carefully opening his own present so as not to rip the paper too much. Naruto shrugged and flipped the box open, eyes widening when he saw what was inside.

"Holy... Sasuke, how much did this _cost_?" he asked incredulously as he pulled the blue crystal necklace out and held it up to the light, entranced by the way it refracted the colours of the light. Sasuke repressed another smile. As planned, it matched Naruto's eyes exactly.

"Don't worry about the cost," he said, pleased with the amazed expression on Naruto's face. "Just put it on and never take it off."

Naruto did so, his fingers fumbling a little as he slipped it over his head and tightened the thong cord until the crystal hung in the hollow of his chest. "I'll wear it all the time," he promised, unusually serious. "Thank you so much, Sasuke."

"You're welcome," Sasuke answered gruffly as he pulled the rest of the wrapping off his own present. This time he couldn't repress his smile as his eyes took in the copy of the Complete Works of Shakespeare, in perfect condition and with gold leaf pages.

"It's not as good as your present," Naruto said apologetically, stumbling over his words a bit. "But I thought that you'd want it 'cause you're gonna be doing English Literature at uni and all that shit."

"It's brilliant, Naruto," Sasuke assured him, setting the book aside carefully on the bed and crawling forward, kissing Naruto again and letting his hand trace over the blond's torso to trace the crystal resting over Naruto's heart. "Thank you," he murmured against Naruto's lips, and he felt them spread into a grin.

"Welcome." Naruto tried to deepen the kiss then, but Sasuke sat back out of his reach and got off the bed.

"Your second present is outside," Sasuke announced with a grin. Immediately Naruto was off the bed and bouncing towards him.

"Another present? But I only got you one!" he protested, still looking excited despite this.

"Don't worry, we can both enjoy this one," Sasuke assured him, opening his bedroom door and proceeding down the stairs. "You might want to borrow some wellington boots," he said to the blond when they reached the entrance hall. "We have to go across some of the fields."

"Itachi, I'm borrowing your boots!" Naruto yelled up the stairs, not waiting for a reply before stepping out onto the porch and yanking the older Uchiha's black rubber boots on, tucking his jeans in and looking every bit the proud country boy that he wasn't.

"You should have been born a farmer's son," Sasuke chuckled, pulling on his own boots and closing the door behind him. He led Naruto out of the driveway and across the small country road that ran past his house, where they proceeded to climb over a fence and into the neighbouring field. Nothing was growing in here, and for now there wasn't any livestock grazing on the tall grass, so they cut straight through the middle towards the far corner, where a copse of trees loomed against the skyline.

"So what's my present, huh?" Naruto asked, bouncing around Sasuke eagerly with the inexhaustible amounts of energy always at his disposal.

"Wait and see, idiot," Sasuke snorted, giving the big brute a playful shove. Every now and then, he took a glance around, looking out for any signs of the local farmer.

When they reached the trees, they also reached an intersection between four fields, separated by barbed wire fencing. Sasuke directed Naruto to climb over the fence that led to the field on their right, and with a few snags on their clothing they did so. Just after the fence, the ground dipped down quite drastically into a little ditch.

Naruto was about to leap over this ditch when Sasuke dragged him down into it. "Your present it down here." Looking extremely curious now, Naruto followed his boyfriend along the bottom of the ditch, until they reached an enormous tree root that they had to climb over.

When they landed on the other side, Naruto took in the sight he saw with confusion. They were in a small, enclosed little clearing, with the walls of the ditch climbing up either side and the leaves of the tree they had just climbed over shading the clearing like a green ceiling. A red rug had been spread out on the ground, as if for a picnic, and there was a small plastic bag set on one corner of it. Daffodils were growing in small yellow and orange clusters all around the rug, with blue forget-me-nots dotted in between.

"This place is awesome! It's like a little magic glade or something!" Naruto laughed, spinning around and taking in his surroundings. Sasuke sat down on the rug and kicked his boots off before climbing onto it fully.

"I found it last week when I was walking the dogs and got an idea." He patted the patch of rug next to him, and Naruto immediately joined him, kicking off Itachi's wellies and laying down to look up at the canopy of green above them.

"So is this my present? A picnic?" the blond asked eagerly, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Hmm," Sasuke murmured, reaching over and grabbing the plastic bag. "Not quite." He rummaged about in the bag for a moment, Naruto still looking up at the leaves with his hands under his head, and then produced a tube of lubricant. He held it in front of Naruto's face, who immediately sat up and grabbed the item.

"What...? We're gonna...?" Naruto spluttered, looking at Sasuke as if it was too good to be true.

"Remember a while ago we talked about fetishes and fantasies, and you said you really wanted to have sex outside?" Sasuke asked, shifting position and running his hand up Naruto's chest.

Naruto swallowed, grabbing Sasuke's exploring hand and pressing the slim fingers to his lips, kissing each one before biting down softly on the pinky. "Yeah, you said not in a million years."

Sasuke reached over and took the lube back from Naruto, the previous mischief that had been shining in his eyes now spreading across his entire face. "I changed my mind." And before Naruto could argue any further, he kissed him.

Naruto's hands were in his hair within seconds as he lay back down and pulled Sasuke on top of him. The smaller man shifted until he was straddling Naruto, their chests flush against each other as they kissed heatedly, Naruto's fingers entangling themselves in Sasuke's hair desperately and his hips lifting off the floor slightly to press their rapidly returning erections together.

Sasuke grinded back down, moaning into Naruto's hot mouth at the friction between their groins. The blond's hands slipped out of his hair, racing down his back and grabbing the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and forcing them to break the kiss and Naruto pulled the shirt off him. Sasuke wasted no time getting rid of Naruto's t-shirt either, letting out a soft sigh when he saw how well the blue crystal set off Naruto's tanned skin. He ducked down and kissed the necklace briefly, before moving his head to the right and taking one peaked nipple in his mouth and sucking harshly.

Naruto's hands gathered up fistfuls of the rug to either side of him and his head fell back, a long groan falling from his lips. "Shit, Sasuke," he gasped, staring up at the leaves above him with half-lidded eyes, "Best anniversary present _ever_..."

Sasuke released the nipple with a pop, one hand reaching up to pinch it and causing Naruto to flinch slightly. "We haven't even _started_ yet." He moved to the other nipple, continuing to roll the first between his thumb and forefinger as he applied the same oral ministrations to the second.

Naruto appeared to be clueless as to what to do with himself, settling for arching his chest up towards Sasuke and gently grinding his hips upward to keep the friction alive, his mouth slightly open and a flush of excitement connecting the freckles dusted across his cheeks. "Now I know why you cut it short earlier..."

"Glad I did?" Sasuke asked, proceeding further down Naruto's twitching torso and swirling his tongue into the blond's navel, biting at the skin beneath it as his fingers worked on the fastening of Naruto's jeans.

"Fuck _yeah_." Naruto sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbows as Sasuke popped the button and drew the zipper down, fingers hooking on the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pulling them down to his mid-thighs. Sasuke looked at the throbbing erection presented before him with a smirk.

"Need some help here, Uzumaki?"

Naruto sat up fully and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair, bringing their faces close. "If you don't suck it or ride it right now, I'm gonna flip you over and screw you fucking dry."

Sasuke licked his lips, all options sorely tempting, and Naruto stole a quick kiss followed by a small bite to the tip of his tongue. "You'll regret me fucking you dry later, and I'm sure you don't want to go to the restaurant I've booked with a sore ass."

He growled, knowing Naruto was right. "You're such an asshole sometimes, Uzumaki," he muttered as Naruto pushed his head down towards his crotch.

"Hmm, an asshole you've put up with for a full year so far," Naruto replied, the timber of his voice a deep rumble. "Now suck me, Uchiha."

The grip in Sasuke's hair tightened almost painfully and he closed his eyes, pursing his lips over the head of Naruto's erection and slowly taking the length into his mouth, angling his head so that it would slide easily down his throat. His teeth scraped gently against the foreskin as he did so, tongue pressing against the pulsing vein and causing Naruto to buck his hips uncontrollably until Sasuke held them down with his pale hands.

Naruto leaned back on his elbow, hand still fisted tightly in Sasuke's hair as he watched his dick vanish inside Sasuke's talented mouth. He bit his lower lip, holding it in his mouth for a few seconds before groaning loudly as his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Never get tired of _this_ sight either," he chuckled, stomach tensing and relaxing. Sasuke hummed around the length in his mouth, causing Naruto to shudder, and then slowly began to bob his head up and down, keeping the suction up and one hand leaving Naruto's defined hips to grasp his tensing balls, squeezing them gently.

"Holy _shit_," the blond breathed, his grip in Sasuke's hair changing into more of an encouraging caress. "This is the hottest thing we've _ever_ done... I can't wait to fuck you, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't wait either, which was evident from the way the hand on Naruto's hip clenched tightly, fingers digging into the skin and painting bruises there. Naruto was sorely tempted to let Sasuke deep-throat him to completion, but he wanted to come with Sasuke today. It was _their_ day, and they should finish together. So he tugged gently on Sasuke's hair, reluctantly pulling that hot talented mouth off his dick.

"Trousers off, now," he demanded. Sasuke immediately obeyed, wriggling out of his jeans and boxers whilst Naruto reached over and grabbed the abandoned lube. "No, don't turn around," Naruto said quickly when Sasuke started to do so. He sat up properly, grabbing Sasuke's pale hip and pulling him close so that their erections were both pressed against Naruto's stomach. With his other hand, which was now slick with lube, Naruto reached around Sasuke and pushed a thick finger into the tight hole right up to the knuckle.

Sasuke's arms were around his shoulders in a heartbeat, their foreheads pressed together as Naruto worked his finger in and out of his ass before adding a second. Their breaths melded in the fresh country air, their skin dappled with green sunlight as it shone through the canopy above them.

When Sasuke started to thrust back against Naruto's fingers, he knew he was ready. Leaning back slightly, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed Sasuke's hips firmly with both hands, guiding him to rise up. Sasuke did so, fingers closing around Naruto's dick and guiding it to his slick entrance.

They both let out groaned curse words as Sasuke sank back down, his body swallowed Naruto's dick to the hilt in one smooth movement. Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder, concentrating on keeping still until Sasuke was ready, though his toes were curling desperately in anticipation of what was to come. Sasuke's eyes were clenched shut, his whole body shaking with excitement more than anything else.

When he opened his eyes and tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders, Naruto took that as the go-ahead. Strong hands lifted Sasuke up by the hips effortlessly and then slammed him back down, their voices cracking with pleasure as a constant stream of moans was dragged from both of them. Naruto wasted no time getting into a rhythm, his biceps clenching as he impaled Sasuke over and over again.

Sasuke's forehead creased in pleasure, his skin flushed a perfect pink as he let Naruto do all the work. He knew he wasn't going to last long, not with the tension that had built up between them, which is why he wasn't complaining about the vicious pace that Naruto was taking. The slap of skin filled the little clearing followed by muffled moans as their mouths found each other, their kisses haphazard as they moved.

As if reading his mind, one of Naruto's hands found Sasuke's neglected erection and began to fist it brutally, timing his thrusts with his fast strokes. It only took a minute of this and a rough bite to Sasuke's lower lip to make Sasuke come, Naruto swallowing his cries as white liquid splashed their bare torsos. Naruto's thrusting slowed to long, deliberate movements, his eyes clenching shut as he concentrated on the sensations of Sasuke's twitching entrance gripping his dick so tightly, and with a half-muffled groan he released inside the smaller man.

Immediately after, Naruto flopped onto his back, pulling Sasuke with him and causing the cum on their stomachs to spread even more. For a few moments, the only sounds were the seemingly unperturbed birds twittering in the trees and their ragged gasps, but then Naruto laughed and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Wha's funny?" Sasuke mumbled tiredly, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Naruto's jaw.

Naruto's shoulders heaved in a shrug as he continued to chuckle. "I don't even know, man. I'm probably just high on you or something."

"You make me sound like a drug," Sasuke muttered.

"Mmm, a fucking addictive one." The giggles subsided and Naruto stared upwards for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet and the closeness. Eventually, he said, "We're covered in cum, y'know."

"Totally prepared," Sasuke mumbled into his chest, hand fumbling about for the plastic bag that the lube had been in and extracting a box of tissues. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Naruto replied, knowing that everything else he wanted to say had already been conveyed. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this every anniversary?"

"I've started something terrible, haven't I?"


End file.
